


Hundred

by ToPerceiveIsToBePerceptive



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, non linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToPerceiveIsToBePerceptive/pseuds/ToPerceiveIsToBePerceptive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles to try and break writer's block. All Dorian and Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone through and added basic context for the chapters, because I was worried it was starting to get confusing.
> 
> Context: Start of In Hushed Whispers.  
> Setting: Redcliffe Chantry.

It sounded like the start of a bad joke.

_And elf, a dwarf, a human, and a Qunari walked into a chantry._

Dorian would have laughed if he hadn’t been fighting a slew of demons at the time. At least the characters from the joke were obliging enough to assist him in that endeavour. But that was as far as their courtesy extended.

“Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.” Of course it was the Qunari that said it.

Dorian looked the brute in the eye. Singular. “Suspicious friends you have here.”

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. Pre-Demands of the Qun.  
> Setting: Their bedroom.

Bull was trying and failing to ignore Dorian’s moustache brushing against the sensitive skin behind his ear. He rolled his quill between his fingers.

‘Dorian.’ Bull sighed. The mage muzzled at his neck. ‘I’m trying to work.’

A hand slid along Bull’s collarbone. ‘I’ve noticed. Very inconsiderate of you.’

‘I’m in the middle of this report.’

‘Tell the Ben-Hassrath you are gathering in-depth Intel on a certain Tevinter mage.’ Bull felt Dorian’s lips form the words against his shoulder.

He looked down at his page. He’d written the same word four times. Bull dropped the quill.

‘Intel gathering it is.’


	3. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. Trespasser spoilers.  
> Setting: The Winter Palace.

‘You’re an idiot.’

Dorian had braced himself for Bull’s anger. He knew ending this was going to be painful.

Still. The words stung.

‘Bull, I can’t ask you to tie yourself to some Magister in Tevinter.  We wouldn’t see each other for months. Maybe years. You need to live your life- ‘

 Bull reached out and tugged Dorian forward by the dragon-tooth around his neck.

‘You’re my heart.’ Bull said ‘I can’t live without a heart.’ He paused before whispering. ‘Do you _want_ this to end?’

Dorian swallowed. He shook head.

Bull cupped his cheek gently. 

‘Then we won’t end it.’


	4. Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. What Pride Had Wrought (but not significant).  
> Setting: The Arbor Wilds (but not significant).

‘Where the fuck are the healers!’ Dorian yelled. His hands were slick with Bull’s blood. The stupid ox had the audacity to laugh. His smile was red.

‘Can’t keep… your hands off me?’

‘Be quiet and lie still!’ Dorian hissed. ‘ _Healer_!’

‘Am I going… to have a scar?’

‘Yes Bull. If I can keep your intestines from falling out. Scars aplenty.’

Bull coughed. Blood hit Dorian’s cheek. ‘Good.’ Bull choked out the word. ‘Scars are… are hot.’

To Dorian’s horror, Iron Bull’s eye rolled shut.

‘Don’t you dare!’ Dorian grabbed Bull’s cheek. That eye didn’t reopen. ‘Don’t you fucking, _dare_!’


	5. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Skyhold.

‘I’m cold.’

Bull sighed. ‘This is meant to be romantic, Dorian.’

‘I thought you didn’t do romance.’ Dorian shifted against Bull’s side, who adjusted his grip on Dorian’s waist. ‘That’s what you keep telling Varric.’

‘I can’t tell Varric all my secrets. A mercenary has a reputation to uphold.’

Dorian laughed and shivered at the same time. The scratchy blanket they’d wrapped around both their shoulders wasn’t keeping out the chill. ‘We could have waited until summer to go star-gazing. If the world doesn’t end by then.’

‘It won’t.’ Bull sounded so sure. ‘But the stars are brighter in winter.’


	6. Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Beginning of relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Bull's bedroom.

It was a couple of hours before dawn. Dorian was trying to locate his pants in the dark. Why did he never leave them in the same place?

Probably because Bull was always “distracting” him when they came off.

_Damn him._

He finally saw one leg sticking out from beneath the bed. He reached under and tugged the pants out.

As Dorian rose he caught sight of Bull’s face in the moonlight. It was strange to see Bull’s expression neutral. Unguarded. Peaceful.

Dorian realised he was staring. He should go.

Instead he carefully slipped back into Bull’s bed.

_Damn him._


	7. Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. A continuation from [Chapter Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4868861/chapters/11160371)   
> Setting: Healer's tent.

Had he eaten a mouthful of sand? It felt that way when he’d tried to speak. Bull was harshly shushed for his attempt, but a flask was gently pressed to his lips. He drank. The water was so cold it stung.

Bull tried to speak again.

‘How long was I out?’ His voice was still rough but at least there were actual words this time.

‘Days.’ Dorian whispered. ‘You great idiot.’

‘You were worried?’

‘Don’t be absurd.’ Said Dorian. The subtext was obvious.

_Of course I was._

Bull curled his fingers around Dorian’s. His lover kissed his knuckles.

‘Sorry Kadan.’


	8. Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Long distance relationship. Post Trespasser.  
> Setting: Minrathous

_Amatus,_

_How many blows to the head did I sustain whilst part of the Inquisition? I don’t recall any major ones. But firstly, how can I ever know for certain? And secondly it’s the only explanation for why I returned to this blighted country. You have no idea how much strength I muster on a daily basis not to pack up my possessions and flee in the night. Back to the south. Back to you._

_All that sustains me is the knowledge I am doing my duty and the promise of seeing you again._

_Only three weeks to wait,_

_Dorian._


	9. Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. During the main game.  
> Setting: Skyhold.

‘We are not an old married couple!’

Sera rolled her eyes.

‘Yeah, you’re not officially hitched. But rings, hand-fasting, and shit are just the frilly bits, innit? You don’t need-‘

‘That’s not the point. Bull and I have only been… er…’

‘Going at it like horny nugs?’

Dorian glared but persevered.

‘Bull and I have only been… “Bull and I” for a short period.’

‘Eleven months isn’t short.’

‘I hasn’t been eleven months. It’s been…’ Dorian did some mental arithmetic. He froze, eyes wide.

Sera eventually had to drag a speechless Dorian to Bull.

‘I think I broke your hubby.’


	10. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship.   
> Setting: Any.

‘So this holiday was a way for farmers to find out which of them had frozen to death during the winter?’ Iron Bull sounded less than enthused. ‘I guess it’s practical… but a celebration? ’

Dorian wrapped a scarf around his neck. _A scarf! ‘_ First Day started out that way, but you know how these things shift. You know, All Soul’s Day was once a celebration for Dumat?’

‘And that’s helping your argument how?’

‘Holidays mean what you want them to mean.’

‘And what does First Day mean for you.’

Dorian stood on his toes and kissed Bull’s cheek.

‘New beginnings.’


	11. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship (but not important). During main game.  
> Setting: Skyhold.

‘Ask her.’

‘You want me – a necromancer from Tevinter – to antagonise our ruthless spy-master? Leliana probably had an assassin assigned to me personally the moment I joined the Inquisition. _You_ ask her.’

‘“Ben-Hassrath Qunari spy” trumps “Outcast ‘Vint Mage” in the “most likely to disappear after asking intrusive questions” hierarchy.’

‘Really? And where does “Ousted Tal-Vashoth” fit into said hierarchy?’

Bull raised an eyebrow. ‘Low blow Dorian. Maybe Varric knows the truth. He knows Isabela…’

‘Varric doesn’t know,’ said an Orlesian voice behind them. They slowly turned. Leliana’s smile was radiant. ‘And neither will you. Gooday Sers.’

Leliana walked on.


	12. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. during main game.  
> Setting: Any.

The little shit was doing that on purpose.

There was no way Dorian wasn’t peeling that orange in a deliberately seductive manner.

For fucks sake, who peels oranges _seductively_?

Dorian _seemed_ focused on the fruit; tearing away the rind, pulling apart segments, removing seeds. But there is no way Dorian would allow that drop of juice to trickle down his wrist if he didn’t have an audience. Dorian saw it. His tongue darted out and lapped up his arm in a long broad stroke.

Then Dorian innocently peered up and held out an orange segment to Bull.

‘Want a taste?’


	13. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Bull's bedroom.

Dorian’s eyes grew wide in abject horror.

 ‘ _What_ are you wearing?’

‘The boss brought back plaideweave from the last-‘

‘Burn them. Shred them. Throw them into a rift.’

‘I thought they’d make a change from those other pants you hate so much.’

‘I rescind every remark I’ve made about your regular pants. They are the pinnacle of style and taste.’

Bull whistled. ‘Well… I _was_ planning on wearing these bad-boys next time we went to Val Royeaux...’

‘Bull I _demand_ you remove those hideous things right now- I walked straight into that, didn’t I?’

Bull grinned. ‘Yeah, you did Kadan.’


	14. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Campsite.

Bull wasn’t scared by many things, but the contents of his bowl were enough to shock even the bravest of men.  

‘Is ram-stew meant to be this colour?’

Dorian wrinkled his nose. ‘If the Maker was merciful nothing claiming to be edible would be this colour. Is it green?’

‘No.’ Bull drew out the word, uncertainly. ‘But it sure as shit ain’t any other colour I know of.’

Dorian peered around the camp covertly. No one was watching. He shifted closer to Bull and carefully pulled some dried meat strips from his pocket.

‘Here.’

Bull’s grateful kiss was less subtle.


	15. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship (but not important). During main game.  
> Setting: Emprise Du Lion.

Bull stopped scrabbling through the snow when Blackwall shouted ‘Over here!’

He raced to the warden’s position. Dorian was half buried in the snow-drift, unconscious and pale.

‘Go find the boss! I’ll get Dorian out!’ Blackwall nodded and went.

Bull pushed away armful after armful of snow, stopping periodically to look up at the mountainside. Last thing they needed was another avalanche.

Bull finally freed Dorian legs. He still wasn’t moving, but wafts of air were drifting out from between his blue lips. Bull held Dorian flat against his chests, his arms tight around him.

‘Stay with me, big guy.’


	16. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Developing relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Bull's bedroom.

There is no way he can hide this one. The other bruises were all in places where he could guard them from judgemental eyes. His shoulder-blade. His inner thigh. His arse so he could feel the raw pressure whenever he sat down. But this one, this beautiful monstrosity, was sitting right on his jugular. Dorian wanted to blame Bull, curse his careless, but the truth was he’d encouraged him last night. Dorian had turned his neck to give his lover more access, moaned with abandon and enthusiasm. He could have said no.

Now Dorian realised this was what he’d wanted.


	17. Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: The Fallow Mire.

Dorian lent on his staff and smirked.

‘So… Deeper than you anticipated, Bull?’

Bull scowled at him. Normally he would have scowled _down_ at him, but he’d sunk so deep into the mud that the two men could look each other in the eye.

‘You going to stand there and gloat or go and get help?’

‘I was planning to do the former, then the later.’

A large bubble burst to the mud’s surface and Bull sank an inch deeper.

‘ _Dorian_!’

‘All right! I’m going. But first, I’ve always wondered what kissing you without standing on tiptoe would be like.’


	18. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. Post Trespassers.  
> Setting: The Villa.

‘You look like an evil vizier from one of Varric’s books.’

Dorian tried to look offended but his joy at seeing Bull was still obvious, breaking through his haughty Magister disguise.

‘I’ll have you know, Iron Bull, that this is the height of fashion in Minrathous.’

Bull laughed. ‘And what style is in this season? “Sinister Chic”? “Swarve yet Tyrannical”

Dorian laughed too and pushed Bull’s shoulder. Bull grabbed Dorian’s wrist and pulled him against his chest.

‘I do like the hair, though.’

Bull wrapped Dorian's long hair around his fingers and gave it a sharp tug.

‘Gives me ideas.’


	19. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. Post Here Lies the Abyss (but not important).  
> Setting: Post battle.

‘You’re overreacting, Dorian.’

‘ _You’re_ underreacting, Bull. Now stay still or I’ll never get this blighted bandage on you.’

Five bandages, actually. Dorian wound them tight around Bull’s ribs, crossed them over his chest, round his shoulder and back down. Bull wondered if he was going to be able to move after Dorian finished playing healer.

‘Your forehead’s still bleeding.’ Bull noticed. Dorian waved his hand.

‘I was hit with a pebble. You took a mace to the ribs.’ Suddenly Iron Bull yanked Dorian down and sat him beside himself.

‘That it, I’m done. Your turn. No arguments.’

‘But-‘

‘No. Arguments.’


	20. Colourless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Long Distance Relationship. Post Trespassers.  
> Setting: Minrathous, the Villa.

Leliana once said that the world still seemed duller without the Warden in it. Dorian could relate.

It wasn’t as though the world was without colour. Everything was just more muted. More drab.

Food, while still pleasant, seemed less flavoursome. The music he used to enjoy didn’t have the same appeal.

Dorian soldiered on. Tevinter still needed to be pulled out of its own filth and debauchery. No one else seemed willing, so it was up to him.

But when The Iron Bull walked through the door of their villa, he brought colour with him.

The world became vibrant again.


	21. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Herald's Rest.

‘What the hell’s going on!?’

Krem shrugged, completely undaunted. Very few people could say they weren’t intimidated by Iron Bull. Krem was one of them.

‘The boys thought, since you and the Altus are sweeties, we’d make him an honorary charger. His initiation ceremony is going great!’

‘We don’t _have_ an initiation ceremony, Krem!’

‘I know.’

The Chargers chanted while Dorian stood on a table and skulled a pitcher of ale. He smashed the empty jug on the tavern floor and performed the Chargers’ signature “horns up” hand gesture. The mercenaries cheered.

Krem clapped Bull’s shoulder. ‘Yep. He’s a keeper.’


	22. Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Pre-relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Campsite. Tent-sharing.

‘Here’s the deal.’ Dorian said, his back to Bull. ‘I won’t cut your throat while we sleep, if you won’t. Good?’

Bull gave a low, rumbling laugh that filled the whole tent. ‘I wouldn’t do that, ‘vint. If I was going to kill you it’d be during a fight. All that chaos and blood and noise; there’s a good chance no one would notice you had been gutted until afterwards.

Dorian snarled. ‘You’re a complete brute.’

‘Sweet dreams.’

‘Goodnight. Here’s hoping I don’t get demonically possessed while I’m sleeping beside you.’

Bull growled, ‘Oh come on!’

Neither man slept well.


	23. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Developing relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Skyhold (not important).

This was more than just fucking.

Iron Bull knew all about “just fucking”. Under the Qun there was nothing but “just fucking”.

“Just fucking” didn’t involve finding someone’s complaining almost endearing.

“Just fucking” didn’t involve being touched when the other person gave you horn balm because they happened to notice you were running out.

“Just fucking” didn’t involve being pleased –no, relieved- to find that person stayed in your bed for the night, or destroying a training dummy after learning why they’d fled their home country.

Dorian had only known “just fucking” too.

Maybe that’s why they worked so well.


	24. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. Post Demands of the Qun (Charger's Reality).  
> Setting: Bull's bedroom.

Dorian sprinted to Bull’s quarters when he’d heard the news. Bull was sitting on the edge of his bed, slumped and quiet. Dorian knelt before him and took his hands.

‘What can I do?’

Bull swallowed. ‘Tell me I did the right thing.’

Dorian stood and wrenched Bull’s horn back so he had to meet Dorian’s eyes. ‘Iron Bull, I tell you without a shadow of a doubt that choosing your men over the Qun was the right decision. If you ever think otherwise I will take my staff and beat you over the head _repeatedly_ , until you senses return.’


	25. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: AU  
> Setting: Tevinter, Seheron, Ferelden.

In some worlds, the Inquisitor doesn’t trust a Tevinter Magister to join their Inquisition.

Sometimes the Inquisitor doesn’t see the need for a mercenary crew.

Sometimes Hissrad died in Seheron, or defending Krem from that gang of thugs.

Sometimes the blood-magic works and Dorian marries the girl, his eyes screaming.

Sometimes the blood-magic doesn’t work and Dorian spends the rest of his days an empty shell.

Sometimes the re-education doesn’t stick and the Tamassrans force qamek down Bull’s throat. He’s a good viddath-bas.

Sometimes they live their whole lives not knowing the other exists.

But sometimes, the universe is kind.


	26. Team-mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. During main game.  
> Setting: Irrelevant.

Cassandra doesn’t get it, but she’s pleased they’re happy.

Blackwall just doesn’t get it.

Sera and Varric delight in giving Dorian grief.

Cole can see how they untangle each other’s pain.

Vivienne thinks Dorian is almost good enough for Bull.

Solas uses their relationship as another tool in his debates against both Tevinter and the Qun.

Cullen makes unsubtle allusions to their relationship. He blushes violently when Bull offers to give him details.

Leliana and Josphine think it’s delightful and giggle about it whenever they see the pair together.

And the Inquisitor? The Inquisitor thinks it’s none of your business.


	27. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a relationship. Post "Last Resorts of Good Men"  
> Setting: Dorian's chambers.

Dorian had remained stoic for the Inquisitor. But as soon as he’d closed his bedroom door, he sank to the floor and sobbed.

A knock broke through his weeping.

‘Dorian, you back?’ Bull called.

Dorian steadied his voice. ‘Yes I’m here.’

‘You going to invite me in? I’ve got a “welcome home” surprise.’

‘Just cleaning up.’ Dorian tried sounding cheerful. ‘Give me a bit.’

A pause. Kaffas, Bull knew.

‘Open the door, Dorian.’

‘Bull-‘

‘Please.’

Dorian sighed but obeyed. Bull saw Dorian’s tear-streaked face. He growled and pulled Dorian into a hug.

‘Dorian, no offence, but I hate your parents.’


	28. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: In a Relationship. During main game. Morrigan's Ritual Universe.  
> Setting: Skyhold.

Kieran sat on the wall smiling up at Dorian and Iron Bull.

Iron Bull and Dorian exchanged glances then looked back to the child.

Kieran continued to beam.

Bull crossed his arms. ‘Name your price, kid.’

Dorian slapped Bull’s arm with the back of his hand. ‘Bull, we are not negotiating with a child!’

Kieran didn’t blink. ‘A piggyback-ride and four sticky buns from the kitchen.’

‘Two.’ Said Bull.

‘Three.’

‘Two and I’ll swing you by your legs around my head.’

‘Deal.’

Dorian covered his face with both hands. ‘I told you not to talk dirty to me in public.’


End file.
